


Yule Ball

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: HP梗的梅嗝-双向暗恋小故事
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Rapunzel (Disney)





	Yule Ball

霍格沃茨的城堡和地上都积攒了厚厚一层雪，停靠在海岸边上的那艘丹姆斯安号的船舷被厚冰覆盖住了，就连它的装备上也都布满了雪白的冰。

几周前被津津乐道的杰克和乐佩的事也渐渐地开始平歇下来，现在大家议论的对象也不过都是那些布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的学子们，以及三强争霸赛的初赛结果，一切都和开学之初差不多。

当然，议论声逐渐减小的原因还有一个，那就是圣诞舞会。

舞会前的女孩们当然都是成堆地聚在一起讨论着她们的服饰和舞伴，而舞会前的男孩们也大都分为几种不同的类型。

一种是像杰克·弗罗斯特和彼得·潘那样，对所谓舞会不屑一顾的，

一种是像悍夫那特·托尔斯顿和威尔伯·罗宾逊[1]那样，千方百计想把巧克力口酒带进舞会里的，

还有一种就是像希卡普·哈道克那样，对圣诞舞会这个主意既不喜欢也不讨厌的。

尽管他知道圣诞舞会的主要目的是促进三个学校之间的校友情谊，可说实话，他确实不是那种喜欢待在人潮拥挤之地的派对男孩。

况且，他不得不同意杰克的说法，所有人身穿正装在大厅里跳华尔兹这种事实在是有些…假正经。

因此，在圣诞舞会当天，入口大厅里挤满了身着五颜六色服装的人这种景象虽然让人觉得眼前一亮却也有些奇怪，跟以往一片黑色完全不一样。

在大厅的门打开以后，来自各个房间的人们挤进人群里互相寻找自己的舞伴，希卡普几乎是毫不费力地就找到了他的舞伴——来自布斯巴顿魔法学校的海瑟[2]。

他在家乡博克岛就认识她了，歌喉很棒的她听说在布斯巴顿也有不俗的成绩。

而此刻也如往常一样，她将自己的黑发梳成短辫搭在肩上，几乎和杰克是同一时间向他走来。

“你看到乐佩了吗？”杰克四处张望着，却没在人群中找到那显而易见的金色。

“没有…”希卡普知道作为舞伴，他该做的第一件事应该是要称赞一下海瑟穿着的银灰色缎子，但他却和杰克一样在找寻着什么，唯一和杰克不一样的一点就是，他在找的不是乐佩。

橡木做的前门开了，随着周围人的微弱议论声，希卡普的视线转向那些走向前门的人，他们是这次三强争霸赛的参赛者们——吉姆·霍金斯[3]，滨田正[4]，亚丝翠·哈弗森和亚当[5]。

希卡普听说亚当是这几个参赛者当中脾气最暴躁的一位，甚至对他德姆斯特朗的校友也一样没耐心。他此刻穿的藏蓝色燕尾服把他的身型衬托得很好，完全没有了第一次亮相时的野蛮感。他的女伴是拉文克劳远近闻名拥有法国血统的美女贝儿，看他站在她身旁小心翼翼又有些笨拙的样子，大概这次形象的改变也和贝儿有关吧，希卡普想道。

在亚当身后的是布斯巴顿的哈弗森和她的舞伴，德姆斯特朗的埃雷特[6]。海瑟说过她们在学校曾有过不愉快，但现在她们几乎是形影不离的好友。作为被火焰杯选中的唯一一位女性参赛者，希卡普曾见识过，哈弗森在面对致命纳德爆发出数百具尖刺的攻击时表现得游刃有余，并且在初赛上为布斯巴顿夺得了第二名的位置，而埃雷特之所以成为她的舞伴也是因为他是为数不多能和她打平手的男孩。

随之而来的是赫奇帕奇的现任级长滨田正，说起来也真是一副好光景，滨田正的舞伴，也是杰克在球场上的导师——斯莱特林魁地奇球队的队长田中丽子[7]，人称“神行御姐”。而最后一位三强争霸赛的参赛者则是葛莱芬多队的队长霍金斯，他们二人在赛场上结下的梁子可也是大家津津乐道的趣事。

不过值得注意的是，霍金斯的舞伴是拉文克劳的温蒂·达令[8]，那个极富想象力而又爱讲故事的姑娘可是乐佩的好友之一。

听乐佩说，温蒂曾花了整个二年级的时间在她耳边念叨关于彼得·潘的事，真奇怪这个来自伦敦的女孩此时此刻并没有如以往一般出现在潘的身旁，而是和总带着一副事不关己表情的霍金斯侃侃而谈。

总而言之，这些参赛者们个个都衣装靓丽地携着各自的舞伴进入了舞会宴厅。

大厅的所有墙上部铺着银色闪烁的霜，数以千计的槲寄生花环和常春藤交织在星形的黑色天花板上，大厅内布满了数张刷过漆，用灯笼照射着的圆形木桌。

正当海瑟挽上希卡普胳膊，两人准备在木桌旁坐下时，门口熟悉的声音吸引了希卡普的视线。

“快进去吧，不然他们该等急了！”

只见乐佩站在门口，与往常不同的是她梳起了她的金发，还以数朵浅色小花作为发带的装饰品别在头发上，她提着淡紫色的裙摆略显焦急地向宴厅内走来，希卡普转过头去拍了拍杰克的肩：“嘿，我看到乐佩…”

“那是...Mer？”还没来得及说完，希卡普的声音就被杰克的惊呼声完美地盖过。

顺着杰克的目光看去，他这才意识到乐佩身后还拉着一个姑娘。

她的红色大波浪卷被好好地打理过，和平常不同，它们变得光滑柔亮，并且被固定在她的后脑勺上。她的颈部和耳垂都装饰着矢车菊色的耳钉和项圈作点缀，却又不会抢走她身上那丝绸缎子的光芒。

没错了，那位姑娘就是葛莱芬多最引以为傲的追球手，他相识已久的好友之一，梅丽达·丹布洛奇。

梅丽达被乐佩拉着下了楼梯走进宴厅的大门，霎时间人群的目光好像都在随着她们的身影而移动。她靛蓝色的裙摆轻轻拂过两边夹道者的鞋尖，两位姑娘的经过在人群中泛起夺目的幽光。

“可真稀奇，你竟然还有这样的一面。”

杰克轻轻牵起乐佩的手，朝着她身旁的梅丽达眨了眨眼睛。

“你可闭嘴吧！我从来就不喜欢舞会。”

梅丽达白了他一眼，她的双手没来由地紧紧揪着自己的裙摆——那是她紧张的象征，希卡普默默想道。

每当她被点名回答问题时，尽管表面总是泰然自若，她总会抓住她身旁的长袍来克制情绪。

“你看起来很漂亮。”

说话的声音来自他身后。

众人转过头去，只见麦肯塔辛[8]漫不经心地向梅丽达走来。

“谢谢。”向众人使了眼色后，梅丽达挽着他离开了这个小群体。

整场舞会按照流程进行得非常顺利。

在三强争霸赛的选手们领舞以后，整个大厅爆发出了无比活跃的气氛。

故作正经的华尔兹已经结束，乐队在一旁弹唱起了节奏欢快的歌曲，教授和学生们都一拥而上在舞池里尽情地享受着。

海瑟在舞会半途见到她的老友鱼脚司后便消失在了宴厅，耳边传来的音乐声让希卡普更加深刻地了解到，他果然不是参加舞会的那块料。

然后，他才意识到自己的视线在那个红发姑娘身上停留了不知多久。

他还记得，在那两个学校的学生们到达霍格沃茨的那一天，当德姆斯特朗的学生走进大厅时，那个正与梅丽达在舞池中的麦肯塔辛在众目睽睽之下送了她一个漂亮的吻手礼。

「 你认识麦肯塔辛？」

「 你和他是什么关系？」

「 你竟然认识德姆斯特朗的人？」

而她的回答，便正是当时她被推上舆论顶峰的原因。

「 哦，他是我的未婚夫。」

在那之后，即便周围的人都开始对此议论纷纷，希卡普也只觉得，他的周围自那刻起便只剩一片寂静。

梅丽达，那个从一年级入学时就与他相识，与他一起见证了无牙破壳，替他向庞弗雷夫人请教关于龙咬伤的治疗方法，帮他向校方隐瞒无牙的存在，跟他和杰克一起练习魁地奇，总会在一起复习的时候说着说着就睡着的梅丽达，

在不久的将来，将完完全全地属于麦肯塔辛。

胸前的领结几乎勒得他喘不过气来，希卡普索性摘下领结并解开了衬衫上方的两颗扣子，可那种奇怪的感觉却没有如预期般地消失。

“嘿！你坐在这里想什么呢？”映入眼帘的是那双他早已注视过无数次的青色眸子。

“没，没什么…海瑟和她朋友走了，所以我在这里休息会。”他急忙起身，仿佛想隐藏什么一般躲开了对方的眼神。

“麦肯塔辛也回休息室去了…”梅丽达看了看周围发现确实没有海瑟的身影后便耸耸肩，顺势挽起了希卡普的胳膊：“那按照老规矩，我们一起去外面透透气吧。”

希卡普看向早已站在门口等着他们的杰克和乐佩，不禁挂起笑容。

所谓老规矩呢，就像每次魁地奇胜利后或者杰克和梅丽达拿了好成绩一样，即便各学院之间总有自己的庆祝派对，他们四个也总会聚在一起，单独进行只属于他们之间的小派对。

城堡外又飘起了雪花。

如往常一般，乐佩依然是那个带头踏入这片冰天雪地的黑夜之中舞蹈着的人，片刻后杰克便也被她拉入了舞蹈之中。

“你今天看起来很…与众不同。”向来用词精准的希卡普不知道为何，脑海中的词库变得一片空白。

“好的与众不同，还是不好的？”梅丽达伸直了自己的双腿，精致的尖头皮鞋被埋在雪堆中毫无规律地打着节奏。

“当然是好的！”声音中隐藏不住的焦急使梅丽达满意地露出笑颜，他又小声地补充道：“即便是不好的，在我看来也是好的。”

不远处宴厅内的音乐声仿佛没那么嘈杂了。

希卡普看着乐佩轻捧起一把雪并将其偷偷塞进杰克的衬衫中，后者被突如其来的冰凉惊得不知所措的样子让希卡普噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你有没有过那种，面对喜欢的人时完全不知所措的样子？”梅丽达紧了紧搭在她身上的西服外套，“能把我们大名鼎鼎的梅丽达变成这个样子，他肯定不是一般人。”眼看对面杰克又一把将乐佩整个人拉入怀中，希卡普没来由地皱起了眉头。

“确实，作为一个维京人后代，他虽然四肢瘦弱，但是头脑不错，动手能力也出奇地强，”梅丽达捧起她的脸颊开始滔滔不绝，“他经常因为理念不一样而和父亲起争执，尽管看起来很随和，却总是能够坚持着自己的信念，他被某些人指责违背校规私自救了一只夜煞，但我觉得这是他做过最赞的事之一…总而言之，我就是很喜欢和他在一起的每分每秒。”

眉头渐渐舒展开来，希卡普仿佛觉得之前那把他勒得透不过气来的领结好像没那么让人厌烦了。

他偏过头去望向坐在一旁的梅丽达，银白的雪花片散落在被她精心打理过的红发上，她平视前方的双瞳倒映着杰克和乐佩玩闹的身影，双颊的婴儿肥被她托着脸的双手撑起，这样看去倒也莫名可爱。

“可他那个木头脑袋也至今没有看出来我对他的好感，简直蠢到家了。”

她的双脚无规律地踢起雪来，那原本被固定在她脖颈处的矢车菊项圈早已环绕在她的手心打着圈，她唇上的口红也因为宴厅内的各式酒水饮料而开始掉色。

“不过管他呢，说不定哪天他会突然开窍。”

梅丽达站起来伸了个懒腰，带着满脸的愉悦散开了她的大波浪卷。

她褪去身上披着的西服外套，蹲下身子将它重新披在希卡普的身上，顺势轻轻在他脸颊边上留下了一个浅淡的口红印子，“在那之前就先晚安了，你这个木头脑袋。”

这个吻很轻盈，因为天气的缘故而有些冰凉，却足够让他在这样的雪夜里保持清醒。

她头也不回就跑开的身影可彻底清空了他脑海中的词汇库，他想叫住她说些什么，却又因为思绪停留在那个冰凉的吻上而始终没发出声来。

希卡普摸了摸他脸颊上被她亲吻过的地方，她还给他的西服外套上还留着一股淡淡的香味。

看着她离去的背影，以及她刚才说的那些话，

啊——

耳边依然回荡着从宴厅传来的音乐声，当然还有她略带匆忙的脚步声

他果然喜欢梅丽达这个姑娘。

希卡普这么想道。

————————————Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]威尔伯·罗宾逊(Wilbur Robinson):
> 
> 出自迪士尼3D动画电影《拜见罗宾逊一家》
> 
> [2]海瑟(Heather):
> 
> 出自驯龙高手电视剧《博克岛的骑手》以及《飞跃边界》我还满喜欢这妹子所以让她当了Hic的舞伴
> 
> [3]吉姆·霍金斯(Jim Hawkins): 
> 
> 出自迪士尼2D电影《星银岛》
> 
> [4]滨田正(Tadashi Hamada): 
> 
> 这个应该都知道...出自迪士尼3D电影《超能陆战队》
> 
> [5]亚当(Adam): 
> 
> 出自迪士尼2D电影《美女与野兽》，野兽的原名就是Adam，不过不清楚姓氏，文中和贝儿原配
> 
> [6]埃雷特(Eret): 
> 
> 出自梦工厂《驯龙高手2》，觉得在电影里他和Astrid莫名有化学反应所以
> 
> [7]田中丽子(Leiko Tanaka): 
> 
> 出自《超能陆战队》，Gogo的本名就是这个
> 
> [8]温蒂·达令(Wendy Darling): 
> 
> 出自《彼得潘》


End file.
